btncfandomcom-20200213-history
Easterlings
Of all the Mannish cultures in the Kinship of Cumar, only the Easterlings have a reputation of being evil. It's a well deserved reputation, for they are workers of evol magics whom worship vile gods. Physical Characteristics Build: Tall and slender. They are lithe and agile as a people, and although most of them have lean muscle mass none of them are bulky or heavily muscled. Coloring: Uniformly dark, with skin tones ranging from dark tan to black. Hair and eyes both tend to be brwn or black. Endurance: Average for Men. An Easterling can walk with a full pack for 10 hours before needing to stop and rest. Height: Men average 6' 2" tall and weight 170 pounds. Females average 5' 6" tall and 118 pounds. Lifespan: Average for Men, living to about 60 years. Given their warring natures, however, most are killed well before the reach middle age. Resistance: Typical for Mannish cultures. Special Abilities: The hot sands and rocky desert enviroment in the areas in which Easterlings live has endured them to heat. They can move about in a natural temeperatur of 120 degrees without suffering any ill effects. Culture Lifestyle: The Easterlings dwell in the farest east of the Kinship, where all the lovely meadows and pretty grasses give way to a desert where temperatures can soar to a blistering 120 degrees during the summer. The Easterlings build large cities out of sandstone. While the cluster of square 1 story buildings don't seen like much at first glance, they are merely entrances to the subterranian city hiding underneath. The Easterlings dwell in underground cities primarily to beat the heat but also for strategic value. Daily life consists of sleeping through the daylight hours. A small meal is then eaten after which the men head out to work and the children to school. This leaves the wives free to see to daily chores. Cooking, cleaning, and tailoring are all left for the women to handle while the men earn their pay by quarying and moving stone to create larger spaces so that their citiy can expand. The greatest Easterling city known, Veluna, has been under watch for the past twenty years. On that date 20 years ago some Easterlings were seen fleeing the city. Shortly thereafter a number of orc tribes moved in. The queen suspects that a dragon may have taken up residence there owing to the city's rumored great wealth. Clothing and decoration: Clothing is fairly simple and utilitarian. Men wear pleated skirts to above the knee of white linen called Kaa. Women also wear this simple skirt or a long dress called a shumseh ''which beging under the breastbone and ends at the ankle. Slaves tend to be allowed no other clothing that a leather belt around the waist. Easterlings do not find the sight of bare breasts titillating. Easterlings of both genders are greatly fond of decoration and accessories. They perfume their hair with scented wax and adorn themselves with gold pectorals, wristbands, belts, and ankle bands almost always further decorated with obsidian or jewelry. '''Fears and Inabilities': More than any other types of Men, the Easterlings fear death. This is partly because thought that do believe in an afterlife are terrified of going to Pha, or Hell, for their sins. The rest believe death is the ultimate end, the spark of existence gone forever. To stave off death, many Easterlings becme Macabres in the hopes of becoming liches. Marriage Pattern: The line is traced through the male. All marriages are arranged at birth, usually to friends, relatives, or to settle a debt. Divorce is unheard of by the Easterlings. Most married couples do have a good relationship and always aim to have three children. Three is a sacred number for the culture, so having three children is seen as a status display; that the couple are good providers and wealthy. Religion: By most accounts, religious practices among the Easterlings are horrible. The negative observations from outsiders isn't incorrect, they are an evil people with evil desires. They all follow the paths of A'ibis, Yur, or Teoza. Their black rites and propitiation often include human sacrifice. Slaves, prisoners of war, and even unwanted or deformed children can all find themselves under the knife. Easterlings particularly adore capturing and sacrificing the Duridun and the Udun. Other Skills and Talents: The Easterlings along have managed to take the Giant Taunt, the massive elephants that roam through the jungle and mountains at the edge of the desert. They are the only Men able to do so. They also often ride wargs, who'se speech they understand. Easterlings are well-known to evil creatures and can often parley and negotiate with orcs and trolls with minimal fear of being attacked. Other Factors Demeanor: Cold, contemplative, soft spoken, and treacherous. Easterlings are never welcomed anywhere, they are servants of evil whom willfully commit evil acts to please their dark gods. Every once in a rare while an Easterling will reject his culture's teaching and beliefs and attempt to live a good and noble life, but they are rarely successful. Language: Among themselves, the Easterlings speak Kanoptic. Most also learn the Black Speech, and some bother to learn Dunnish. Other Names: They are known as Evil Men by the elves, Black Riders by the Udun, and Defilers to the Kalzov, and the Traitors by other men. Relations with Others: Poor. There are few races among the Free People that have the chance to get a sentance out before they are run through. However, they get along well enough with monster races: orcs, trolls, goblins, troglodytes, and even illithid can tolerate them. Restrictions on Callings: None. Most choose to serve their culture as Soldiers. They produce great numbers of The Wise and Untouchables. Common Vocations: Animal Trainer (Tant), Architect, cartographer, spelunker, craftsman, smith, and taskmaster.